


World on Fire

by Captain_Twinkie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2012 End Of The World Predictions, Desperation, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love, many character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Twinkie/pseuds/Captain_Twinkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the whole year of 2012, everyone in the entire world was raving about the end of the world in December. The Avengers laughed and continued to save the world without paying any attention to the news. In the end, it's not funny when it all goes up in flames. </p><p>Tony thought they'd be safe since they were trained to stay alive in most serious cases. It's quite ironic, isn't it?<br/>Especially when Loki <i>wants</i> to protect them. Or maybe he just wants to protect Tony..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mist

**Author's Note:**

> This hit me today and I know A LOT of people have done the whole Avengers and Apocalypse thing so I tried to think of something new. I probably didn't succeed, oh well. Another warning: There will be character deaths; meaning some of the Avengers. Yes, I know. And yes, this is totally Frostiron, though it might not seem so in the beginning.

It's the middle of the summer and the temperatures are skyrocketing in the high 90s; causing a lot of businesses to shut down due to their air conditioning failing. 

The news eats it up with the warning of the world ending with forest fires and a lot of buildings setting on fire. 

The team laughs, throwing popcorn at the screen at dinner and start making crude comments about how idiotic humans are. Even Thor is booming with laughter because even if the earth burnt down, he'd still be able to live and serve as king in Asgard. 

The nightly watches of the news and their predictions become a game to everyone, to see what's the next disaster to strike them. 

Steve hates that every movie and the news targets New York and how they'll be the first to die. But even Steve isn't worried about anything happening; he's got the serum stopping nearly every virus from bringing down his immune system. It's funny because when the flu becomes some deadly virus (apparently), Steve doesn't even flinch. 

After about a month of 'deadly virus' and fires', the news switches to the war and what villain has attacked New York. All of the warnings are on the back burner and everyone moves on.

*~*

_July 2012_

"Good morning, sir. The current temperature outside is a record high of 98 degrees with clear skies. You have cooking duties this morning and shall be up and in the kitchen before Captain Rogers comes back from this run." JARVIS greeted him. Just listening to the short message made Tony groan and bury his face back into the cool silk of his pillow. The team has been living with him at the tower for over a year and about a month in, Steve brought up the duties they should perform every day. Really, cooking duty? Why would anyone volunteer Tony to manage their food needs? He can barely cook-

"Sir, you have approx-"

"Okay okay!" Tony sighed frustrated and threw back his blankets and sat on the edge of his bed for a moment to get his bearings. The wall of windows overlooked part of the city and he frowned at the thick fog. Usually fog didn't worry him, it was a city and it was very common but this was a weird green color. 

"The Captain came into your room earlier to deliver your coffee." JARVIS interrupted Tony's studying of the fog. He shook his head and turned his attention to the mug full of cooling coffee. He wrinkled his nose at how disgusting it was now but couldn't help the warmth spreading in his stomach at the thought of Steve bringing him coffee. Knowing Steve would be back soon and demanding Tony to finish his cooking duty properly for once, Tony threw on some clothes and walked into the kitchen; he began pulling out eggs, bacon and pancake mix. JARVIS started a fresh pot of coffee and Tony grinned up at the camera in the corner of the room. It wasn't that Tony couldn't cook, he just decided it was a bad thing because he was certain he had a serious case of ADD and things tended to get burnt or way over-cooked. No one liked black rock hard toast. 

"I was thinking of making a toaster that didn't burn the shit out of toast, JARVIS." Tony piped up as he moved the bacon around on the pan. Some of the grease splattered over his knuckles and he winced, damn Clint and his demand for this crap. "What'd you think?"

"I think you should stay away from upgrading appliances." Not JARVIS said and Tony spun around to see Steve walking into the kitchen with a wide smile, sweat pants and a very tight shirt on. His skin was glistening and pink from running, hair damp but when he brushed past Tony to grab the jug of juice, Tony caught the fresh scent of soap and shampoo. Ah, Steve took a shower. Even better. 

Tony couldn't help but stare at the sliver of smooth skin that peeked out when Steve bent down for utensils. "Uh, bacon is burning, Tony." Steve added, amused. Tony nearly dropped the spatula when he heard the bacon making a very loud hissing sound. He flipped it out of the pan and onto Clint's plate, smirking inwardly. 

"Toasters need to be upgraded, no one even knows when its perfected and you end up with burnt toast and a terrible smell in the air." Tony replied to Steve's earlier remark. "That's yours." He pointed at one of the larger plates. Steve and Thor ate triple than the others. Steve sent him a smile in thanks and settled down at the table. 

"You're bored, I get that." Steve nodded, pouring a generous amount syrup onto the two stack of pancakes. "But we should be preparing for villains, not avoiding burnt toast."

Tony finished the cooking, dumped the dirty pans into the sink and grabbed his much smaller plate of food and sat across from the blonde. Steve ate slower and more human like now because when everyone first moved in and ate dinner together, Steve finished his dinner within 20 seconds because of being trained to eat quickly in the army. It was scary but fascinating at the same time. Thor ended up taking that as a challenge. Thor took most things as a challenge.

Somehow, when Steve ate very quickly or sometimes slower when the entire team sat at the table, he reminded Tony of a starving dog; worried someone was going to steal his food. When Tony thought of it that way, it wasn't so funny. 

"I doubt any villains are gonna show up, it's like 1,000 degrees outside. Almost 100% of them wear heavy fucking armor or that weird shit that Doom wears, whatever that is."

Steve watched Tony eat for a moment and Tony kept his eyes fixed on his eggs nervously. 

"Thor assumes Loki will make a visit soon." Steve mused, watching Tony chew small portions of his breakfast. "He isn't usually wrong from knowing his brother's plans."

Tony snorted, "Loki is just jealous because we don't invite him to our awesome adventures."

Steve frowned, glancing down at his plate and picked at his leftover pancakes. Tony started shoveling food into his mouth now that Steve was looking elsewhere but caught the sad set of the blonde's shoulders and swallowed everything down. 

"What? C'mon, don't tell me that upsets you!"

Steve shrugged, lifting his blue eyes to Tony's brown ones, a deeper emotion inside them and Tony's palms began to sweat. 

"Have you noticed Loki doesn't even try to destroy anything anymore? He just..." Steve trailed off and Tony shoved his plate away. 

"He just annoys the shit out of us with it all." Tony finished, "Seriously, you're defending him?" 

"I'm not defending anyone, Tony." Steve huffed out a laugh, "I think Loki just.." He shrugged again and peeked a shy look up at Tony with a small smile and Tony felt his heart clench, love getting stuck in his throat. "Gets lonely sometimes. We're the only people that pay attention to him."

Tony's mouth was clamped shut as they stared at each other, Tony just didn't want to say something foolish and ruin everything. This was why he had such undying love for the man across from him; Steve didn't like bullies and yes, he hated Loki for the longest time for killing Coulson but now it seemed Steve was right and had a soft spot for the demi God. If that just didn't build to the list of reasons why Steve was the greatest thing Tony wanted to have, then he had no idea. Tony's crush was literally crushing him now and he had realized it was actual love on New Years but there's no way he'll act on it. Not now, not when Steve was the leader of the team and shy around anything affectionate. Not when he took Tony's love for a great friendship and nothing more. 

Not when this was seriously one-sided. 

"That's because we report and are the only heroes that can stop him." Tony stopped when everyone else arrived for their breakfast, thanking Tony with smiles. Even Natasha smiled at him and it really took Tony forever to get used to that. 

*~*

"So did anyone else notice the green fog this morning?" Bruce mentioned once everyone had cleared their plates and were lounging in the living room. 

"Yeah, is this some sort of warning from Loki?" Tony faced Thor with raised eyebrows. Now that Steve brought it up, it kind of made sense. 

"Loki cannot work the weather." Thor explained, frowning deeply at the TV screen where people had taken photos of the odd colored fog. By now it was gone but it was baffling everyone still. "Has this happened before?" 

The serious tone and deep lines on Thor's forehead caused everyone to turn their attention to the God and listen intently. It wasn't everyday that Thor became very serious and it was nerve wracking in a way. 

Bruce sighed, wiping his glasses off on his shirt but shook his head, "No, I've been researching similar occurrences and I've found nothing." He stared hard at Thor who didn't relax, "Is this something we should worry about?" 

"I believe I need to travel to Asgard and speak with the All-Father." Was the blunt and unhelpful reply.

"Uh," Tony coughed, catching Thor's attention, "Yeah, no offence to your dad but what can he tell you? He doesn't really seem like a loving guy towards us little people."

The team agreed with Tony, shooting apologetic glances towards Thor. They were right, Odin never once warned them of anything he should have. He just remained stoic and uncaring of Earth. Which was sort of rude because everyone except Tony believed Odin to be God. Yes, the actual God. 

"My father cares much for all realms." Thor defended, lips pulling down further. "I am due for a report anyhow. I shall return within the next day." With that, Thor got up and went to his room for his armor and hammer. No one said anything until he came back, bid them a good day and was gone. He usually went out of the city or SHIELD to contact a ride home so no one freaked out over a giant tunnel coming down from the sky. By now, most people didn't worry over it. They knew about Thor and his weird traveling ways. 

"Bruce!" Tony shot up once they all knew Thor was gone for good. "Let's converse downstairs in the lab." The pointed look made Bruce stand up and lead the way. 

"Should we start researching?" Bruce asked, worried now from Thor's serious demeanor. 

"I think so but I have no idea where to start or for what." Tony sighed, plopping down on his stool and stared up at the screen above him. "I'm still shaken up from Thor's question."

Bruce nodded silently, moving a few metal scraps around the table, clearing thinking. 

"We should design something to alert us of odd weather not only here but around the world." Bruce finally said. 

Tony laughed, "JARVIS does that."

"I didn't know that. Why didn't you mention it?"

Tony shrugged and reached up to swipe at the screen, typing in a few codes and glancing at the three new screens that split from it. It was a space view of the planet and Tony kept typing away, colors flashing on the right side. 

"It's not exactly a conversation starter." Tony smirked, "And it's more of a hacking system than him actually scanning the world."

"You're hacking into all of the cameras and the satellite?" Bruce whistled, standing beside him. See, this is what Tony enjoyed the most; Bruce tried to reprimand Tony from all the bad things he's done but it saved lives so now Bruce just complimented and looked very admiring at him instead. It was great and boosted Tony's wounded ego more times than he can count. Tony worked a bit more before sitting back and grinning like a maniac, gesturing toward the massive blue and black picture of earth. 

"Yep and I'm done. Hopefully Thor's asshole father has something interesting to say so we aren't freaking out along with the world, huh?" Tony patted Bruce on the shoulder as he turned away from the screen and over to the table with his Iron Man suit. The last villain had a machine gun (really, it was designed to look like flowers or something plant like) and the bullet holes were a bitch to bang out. Bruce remains staring up at the screen, pinching the bridge of his nose and stance too straight. 

"Let's hope that it's actually Loki and he learned a few tricks." Bruce muttered, sounding strained and walked away from the screen too. His space in the lap was on the other side and he was tapping away on his laptop before Tony could agree. Their silence was heavy with tension, both of them lost in the thoughts of 'what if'. 

Five hours later, Loki was reportedly in Central Park, ripping out trees and causing them to start walking down the busy streets and crushing empty cars. 

It took barely 20 minutes for the trees to settle back in their spots and Loki to surrender when the Hulk went to slam him into the ground. The fear in Loki's eyes cut the tension of worry between the team and they relished in finally capturing the annoying god. He was currently holed up in SHIELD, awaiting more threats and questions. Thankfully only 30 cars were crushed and no one was hurt. 

Tony turned to Steve as they watched Natasha interrogate Loki with a smirk and cold eyes. 

"Is it too late to say you're right?" Tony questioned. 

Steve's laugh was contagious and Tony couldn't help joining in. 

"I told you he was getting soft." Clint grumbled, watching with his arms crossed over his chest. "Fury has noticed too and thinks we should take him off the villain list."

It seemed like Loki heard them because his death glare towards the cameras sent all three Avengers in another fit of laughter.


	2. What Loki Knows

Loki didn't mind Natasha pacing in front of him, wearing the coldest expression that he could see but he just didn't really care for her questions anymore. They were same questions they asked fifteen minutes ago and then an hour ago. Natasha seemed to realize he wasn't going to spill anymore information because she let out a huff and stormed away, going to the room where the rest of the Avengers were. 

"Seriously, he's just sitting there." Clint whined, "Why can't we just kill him and go get pizza?"

"Thor will make us nail sized Avengers with his freaky hammer, that's why." Tony snapped, collapsing into the leather chair. "Let me go in there." Tony teased.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Fury said, interrupting them from their slumped positions with Natasha scowling behind him. She didn't like that Loki wasn't answering her. Probably because she was a good match for the god and well, his plans had slipped once before. "He seemed to like you the best."

Tony started then laughed but it seemed the director fully believed Loki liked him. 

"Uh, seriously? Is there supporting evidence to this because I clearly don't see it. He threw me out of a window!"

"He's used to Natasha figuring him out like an open book, Stark." Fury continued. "Perhaps he needs someone that has wit to get him to confess."

Steve was shifting, looking uncomfortable and shooting Tony worried glances. Tony, saw everything and smiled at Steve, preening underneath this different attention. It wasn't everyday that Captain America felt concerned over Iron Man. Maybe annoyance but not concern and worry that was so open and fresh. 

"Are you certain that's a good idea? Tony has tried to out-wit Loki and ended up being thrown from his tower. I don't think he'll really turn over a new leaf."

"Aw, Cap." Tony was already inching his way towards the door where Loki's cell was. "I love it when you try to protect me like that." He winked and before Steve could move and stop him, he slipped through the door and walked towards the cell. His com was still connected to the others and he heard Steve practically scolding Fury and Tony so he switched it off and tossed it over his shoulder without remorse. The doors to Loki's cell swished open and now the only thing separating the two was a thin glass wall. Loki's head snapped up to take in Tony casually stepping up to the glass barrier with a wide grin. Loki returned it and stood, ambling over until they were face to face. 

"Well, look at this." Tony mused, "I think this looks a lot like deja vu."

"Except I do not plan on taking over your world." Loki answered and Tony blinked at that. That was fast. Eat that Natasha!

"So what? You were bored of prancing around the other planets and came back to destroy our city again?"

Loki smiled, innocently. "I have come to bear news of your world, Stark. That is all. I am merely a messenger but how else was I to get all of the Avengers to meet me?" Loki tilted his head and Tony grimaced, "Just a bit of fun, my friend. No harm done, yes?"

"Only about 30 people are pissed off a giant tree smashed their cars. Yep, no harm." Tony retorted. "So, news?"

"I'm afraid I cannot relay the news standing in this cell and everyone watching me." To make a point, Loki glanced up towards the camera. Tony stared up at it too and sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

"Seriously? Look buddy, we don't have time for this useless crap today. You failed, you lost...again, by the way and now we just wait until your better bigger brother comes and ships you back to Asgard." Tony sent him a grin and a two finger wave before he stepped away to walk out. 

"You aren't going to ask me the same question that your Black Widow has? You don't want to know why I showed up?" Loki was grinning now, almost close to laughing when Tony turned back to him. 

"Dude, we don't care. You're like this annoying fly that keeps buzzing around. Besides, Steve already theorizes you're lonely and that we like you or something."

Loki's face fell before masking into indifference again. Tony was amazed how fast Loki wiped every emotion off his face that quickly. He also knew exactly what Loki was doing because the billionaire has done the same multiple times. To hide the shame, the blow to your ego, because that's exactly what Tony just did. They were simple words and Tony could go on about how useless, irritating and pathetic Loki's been acting. He was growing soft because he bit back any more bitter words. 

"Steve," Loki mused,"You mean your Captain." That annoying, patronizing smile was back. Tony narrowed his eyes at that. Loki shoved away from the glass and paced slowly, green eyes locked on Tony, sparkling with secrets. "How is he? I have heard most entertaining news regarding you and the Captain." Loki purred.

Inside Tony's blood froze but on the outside he leaned against the lone chair that Natasha left behind, crossing his arms and smirked at the tall god. 

"Oh, Cap is doing great. Being a leader of a bunch of fucked up people really strengthens your mind."

Loki paused, "You are avoiding the main event, Stark."

Tony acted like he was thinking, rubbing at his chin before dropping his hand and shrugged, "Nope. I don't think so. Besides, this isn't about me. It's about you being a pain in our asses and the news you are being a douche about."

"Isn't everything about you, Stark?"

Tony laughed but it was humorless. 

"Oh, I've heard that before."

Loki had stopped pacing and was giving Tony an intense once over before huffing a laugh and sitting on the chair in his cell. Fury had claimed Loki not to be an extreme threat so the god had no magical handcuffs. Just the cell. Tony had a really bad feeling with this. 

"I guess since you aren't going to be a good boy, I'm going to go home where I'm wanted, unlike you. Have fun explaining your failure to Thor." Tony began to walk away again, this time Loki didn't stop him. When Tony opened the door with a hiss, he glanced over his shoulder and Loki was smiling, amused and relaxed. 

"I cannot wait until we meet again, Mr. Stark." Were Loki's last words before the door shut behind Tony. They caused the genius to amble back to his friends, feeling his gut clench unpleasantly. No one said anything else, seeming this was a failure and were just going to wait until Thor came back tomorrow. 

~*~

Clint decided this Loki was such a pansy now that they had to celebrate by drinking and playing Wii Dance. Tony, trying to stay away from alcoholic drinks but unable to refuse beating a drunk Clint at Dancing, stuck to coffee and made sure everyone was okay. When an hour passed by and Clint was acting responsible but trying to out drink Natasha, Steve came over and patted Tony on the shoulder with a warm smile. His exact words were _I'm glad you're growing up, Tony. I'm proud of you._ Yep, so now while Tony danced against Bruce, yes Bruce, his mind kept trying to program Steve's warm smile and eyes to memory. Maybe he even showed off a bit after that and if Steve laughing and cheering him on was a big boost, then Tony didn't mention it for once. He just continued to grin and sit close to the solider when Clint and Natasha danced together. The air in the tower was light, full of music, smiles and a family that was winding close to Tony's heart. This was all he needed and it was about time he enjoyed the people that trusted and looked up to him. Maybe they fought and sometimes don't speak to each other but eventually they've all realized they're all they have left. It's just them, all of them who understand the others. Hell, even Cap had made mistakes but he was fitting in way better than Tony thought. Tony was damn proud of his team. 

The little party lasted to somewhere around 4am where Clint was slurring his words (mostly exhaustion) and tugging Natasha towards their rooms. Tony knew they were together and can't help but smile at that, even if his eyes land on Steve trying to get them there in one piece. The solider missed the longing on his friend's face as he bid them goodnight and went into his room. Bruce was half asleep, mumbling a goodnight to Tony as they parted at the hallway.

Tony was still smiling as he jumped into bed, staring up at the ceiling, fingers drumming a soothing beat on his arc reactor. The blue light was bright enough to cast a glow around the man but not enough to shine on the figure leaning casually against the windowsill. 

The crackling of power was what alarmed Tony to sit up and squint into the darkness. 

"I know you're there." Tony greeted. Energy surrounding the entire room was enough to narrow down who exactly it was. Besides, Tony just wasn't surprised when Loki stepped out of the shadows and stood right next to his bed. "Loki, great."

"We meet again." Loki chuckled. 

"That's cheesy." Tony rolled his eyes but looked wary at the dark haired god just standing there. "How'd you get out?"

"Quite easy. That cell wasn't meant to hold someone like me, you see." It was meant for the Hulk. SHIELD is so stupid, Tony thought. "And with no magical binds, I just needed to wait for the perfect time."

"And you came here." Tony deadpanned. 

"Of course. I told you I would see you again." Without warning, Loki sat down at the edge of the bed and Tony fought the urge to scramble away, his body rigid where he sat. Loki either didn't notice or didn't care. "We have unfinished business to discuss, after all."

"Right. The news, you being a messenger or whatever."

"Indeed, I am no one's puppet, of course." Loki warned and Tony barely sighed at this. The man always had to explain himself. "I heard that Thor has gone to visit Odin."

Tony realized Loki was seeking for an affirmative and nodded dumbly when those glowing green eyes landed on him. Well, glowing green eyes were really made to freak people out. Somehow it made Tony think of a black cat. They were similar. 

"Your planet has come to its end, I'm afraid." Loki said bluntly. 

"Uh, okay."

"What? You aren't going to ask why or from what?" 

"Why? Who is going to end it?" Tony asked, bored.

Loki grinned, "The God of Earth has grown weary of humans and wishes to start over. He isn't the one to simply end all of the existence but merely shoving the inhabitants in the right direction."

Tony frowned, "What the hell does that mean?"

"His influence will destroy the world." Loki replied slowly, "Humans that live here are being controlled to do the bidding for him. He is a truly retched man, Stark. Doesn't like to-"

"Shut up for a sec." Tony interrupted him, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. The movement set the two of them to sit impossibly close but neither moved away. "You're saying that there's humans here that are being mind controlled by God?"

"Yes." 

"Can you start from the beginning? I don't seem to understand this bullshit." 

Loki stared at Tony, eyes scanning over his messy hair, bloodshot eyes and thin pajamas with a look that really caused Tony to shiver. This was weird and Tony wanted Loki to hurry up and leave. 

_  
Loki stared up at the 'Welcome to Eternal Sunshine' sign for longer than necessary, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Beyond the white gate was a paradise fit for a being of Earth. Nothing but green grass, silver buildings and bright blinding sunshine that irritated Loki's eyes. He hadn't even stepped inside this realm and he already wanted to set it aflame with eternal darkness. All the residents in this realm looked like humans except their eyes were a yellow color and their skin was impossibly tan. Loki, for a split second, glanced down at his pale skin before snorting and walking gracefully towards the massive park where he was to meet God. This realm was fairly new after the All-Father gave up on the human race and well here was the new God for Midgard. Loki hated the man but then again, Loki hated most of everyone in the universe. The park was open but it seemed a shield was placed around their meeting spot; no one outside could see or hear._

_"Ah, the son of Odin has finally arrived." God, or as he's usually called Fate grinned over at him. The man was young but don't let that fool you, he was old like the All-Father but younger than Loki himself. Not by much but Loki liked to have that advantage over him._

_"Just Loki is fine." Loki reprimand with a smirk. "Now, let's hurry this along. I have other realms to visit."_

_Fate and his two bodyguards nodded, their yellow eyes staring fixated on Loki and he sneered, head held high like the prince he was._

_"I realize your brother, Thor visits Midgard often." Loki sighed, "And you also find yourself in that realm once in a while." Fate smiled, smug._

_"Yes, yes. Go on." Loki waved at him impatiently._

_"I am here to tell you that Midgard is coming to an end."_

_Loki blinked and when Fate didn't continue, just stood there with a smug smile and a raised eyebrow, Loki loosened his stance and relaxed his shocked expression to pure boredom._

_"And?" Loki blew out a breath, hands clenching._

_"The world will end in multiple ways because I am entertaining the idea of which way to clearly destroy the human race. No one will know what exactly slaughters the world but they will scatter and go completely insane." Fate laughed, high and manic. Around him the other odd 'humans' laughed, brittle and grating on Loki's nerves._

_Inside, Loki was trying to gauge if Fate was messing with him, trying to see if he could hit a sore spot within the God of Mischief. Of course, Loki didn't receive that title for words; instantly when Fate stopped laughing and stared at Loki, he yawned while messing with his gloves._

_"Are we done?" Loki questioned, green eyes dull with disinterest. Fate's smile slowly faded until he was scowling like a child. In Loki's opinion, Fate was a good looking man but well, his actions of childishness and constantly trying to get Loki to squirm were really dampening that attraction._

_"I-Well, yes. I suppose. But-"_

_Loki turned on his heel, his green cape flowing around his boots as he shoved it out behind him, eyes glowing with bitter resentment._

_"I clearly do not care about your plans. If you wanted a reaction, you should have called on Thor."_

_"And I am supposed to believe the criminal Loki Odinson does not care?" Fate laughed causing Loki to pause but not turn. "My people see your failed missions. Have we grown-" Within seconds, Loki didn't even know why or how fast he was but Fate had his neck to the side; Loki's spear pressed against the jugular. The people around Fate were drawing their own weapons but Fate only shook his head. Their eyes locked and Fate grinned._

_"This is the reaction I was expecting." He said when Loki didn't move away._

_Instead, Loki pressed harder, enjoying the choked noise escaping Fate's mouth._

_"I do not stand for mockery, my friend." Loki's own face split into a grin. "I have my reasons for failing and though I do not enjoy being laughed at. They will understand in the end, clearly our plans intertwine." Fate blinked. "Yes, I am not idiot. How do you think I get around without a scratch or that I haven't been terminated already? I shall tell the Avengers of this and then watch as the chaos ensues. I only want to watch it burn and see the hope die in their eyes when they realize I am not changed." Loki let his spear vanish and stepped back._

_"You-You are going to get them to trust you?"_

_Loki tilted his head, a tiny innocent smile on his pale face._

_"Obviously. And then watch them waste away." He tugged at his sleeves before glancing back at Fate. "I shall see you soon."_

_Fate laughed, "Oh what fun this has turned out to be! This is not what I thought would happen on this day, Loki!"_

_"I am full of surprises." Loki bared his teeth in a grimace before vanishing._

"Wait! You little fucker. You're-" Tony burst out after hearing the entire story. 

"Oh, come now, Stark." Loki waved his hand in dismissal. "I am the God of Lies. I was lying."

Tony stared at Loki's profile, shivering at all of this. What the hell was going to happen? They had no idea what would happen now and he had to hear all of this from Loki!

"You could be lying now! Jesus, I can't believe I'm actually sitting here listening to you."

Loki snorted a laugh, "What other option do you have? You all know the world is ending." Tony got up and paced in front of Loki. "I am just filling in the blanks and telling you it is true."

"You lied to Fate! Like, isn't that a contradiction? Shouldn't he realize this? And you're stuck on Earth now. You'll die with us!" 

Loki blinked up at Tony, expression telling the genius he was a bit slow. 

"When Midgard is wiped of all life, Thor and I will still live and just travel to Asgard again. We cannot die with you mortals."

"That's insulting. You're insulting me."

"I am." Loki smirked, "I have taken time out of my daily life to insult you, Stark. That is the way of telling someone you like them, isn't it?" His smirk became dangerous but with a side of seductiveness. 

Tony stopped pacing, nearly tripping on the carpet to glance at Loki. His face twisted into disgust. 

"Stop messing around, you're Thor's annoying little brother. Hitting on me isn't going to work."

Loki didn't say anything, just continued to smirk at Tony. After a very long uncomfortable minute, Tony cleared his throat. 

"Anyway, won't Fate know you lied?"

Loki shrugged, it was way too elegant and Tony glared at him for that. 

"It is all a massive lie." Was Loki's reply and Tony groaned, rubbing at his eyes. 

"Can you just leave now? I have to somehow tell the others without mentioning you visiting me in my bedroom."

Loki stood and approached Tony and the mortal had a split second of realizing _This bastard is taller than me_ before Loki glanced out the windows and smiled. 

"Good luck with that. Thor shall be returning in less than five hours. He will not have answers, unfortunately."

"I knew that. Odin hates us." Tony spat with hatred.

Loki looked down at him, frowning with some sort of guilt in his eyes. There might've been understanding too. 

"Yes, he is not what he appears to be. Thor is blind, of course." He replied, sad as he finished his sentence but a moment later he was serious again, "I will return to that glass cell and await your arrival."

Tony huffed, looking towards his bed with longing. The whole realization that his world was going to hell tired him out. 

"Who says I'm-" When he glanced back, Loki was gone. "Bastard." He grumbled, falling face first onto his bed.


	3. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't even figured out how everything is going to go down. I suppose I should start whipping up a concoction before I get really into the chapters.
> 
> I hope everyone has/had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year (And all those other holidays)

Loki was right that Thor would arrive five hours later. 

Tony was the only one awake and waiting for the golden prince at the bar with two glasses of some Asgardian mead that Thor brought down for them a long time ago. Thor, sensing he wouldn't have a large audience, fell heavily onto the stool next to Tony and gulped down his drink with barely a wince. Tony refilled it without a word but gingerly sipped his own. Asgardian drinks were terrible for mortals and well, Tony didn't want to be rushed to the hospital for extreme alcohol poisoning again so soon. 

Thor let out a sigh and Tony braced for what he already knew. 

"The All-Father does not know of anything dangerous happening to Midgard."

Tony tried not to slam his drink down and demand for the stupid so called Odin here right now and took a rather burning large gulp of the mead. 

"I figured as much." Thor tensed at his side, "No offence, big guy. But what were you expecting?"

"I have faith in my father to tell me when one of my favorite realms is about to end forever." Thor grumbled, free hand clenching with suppressed anger. "He has heard word that a major catastrophe is going to happen but Odin doesn't listen to petty rumors."

Tony remained silent, studying the glass work on his bar top and trying not to feel too overwhelmed with this ground breaking news. 

"What do you think?" Tony asked, shoving his own feelings down for the time being. He turned in his stool to face Thor who met his eyes with pure confusion. 

"Me?"

Tony rolled his eyes and smacked Thor on the shoulder, "Yes, you. If I remember correctly, after Odin steps down, you're the new King of Asgard. So, what do you think?"

Thor blew out a breath, blue eyes pulled away from Tony's to look at anything but the mortal before him. 

"I believe Midgard is in danger of something massive, bigger than any of the nine realms can stop. I believe Midgard is at its final hour, Man of Iron." The last sentence seemed to weigh heavy in the air, throwing out all the hope of surviving this thing. Fate was a total asshole and Tony wondered if he would show his face while the world around them ended.

"Fuck." He whispered, "The team isn't going to believe this..." He laid his face in one of his hands and closed his eyes tightly. 

Thor nodded absentmindedly, "No matter, I will continue to stay on Midgard and within your tower until it is all over." Thor said, strongly. Tony could hear all of the missing pieces that were left unsaid, _I will stay until all of my teammates are dead_. How was Thor going to handle every single one of his teammates dying, unable to save any of them? Must be a shitty life of an immortal Thunder God. Tony didn't think being immortal was that awesome now. Thor thought of his team as much as his family as Tony did. Thor treated them a bit better since they were just simple breakable mortal and made their times unforgettable since Thor knew their lives were weak and they aged too fast; in the blink of an eye. What about Loki?

That thought caused Tony to freeze for a second and return his tired gaze to his still full glass. 

"What about Loki?" He voiced softly. 

"My brother?" Thor asked, surprised but controlled. Thor was still hoping his little brother would give up his foolish games and join their side, especially now that his little invasions were nothing more than child games. "Loki will continue to live...I don't quite understand your concern for my brother."

"It's not concern." Tony snorted, "Look, Thor. Loki had mentioned the world ending to me and how a guy named Fate was involved." Maybe Tony just wanted Thor to confirm everything because that sentence sounded more like a question. And judging by the dark shadow that passed over Thor's face at the name, Tony didn't think it was a lie. 

"Fate and I shall have words!" Thor jumped to his feet and grabbed his hammer. Tony grabbed his wrist (not like it really mattered) and managed to make Thor pause. 

"By have words, you obviously mean you're going to go in there, cause chaos and beat him with your mighty hammer." Tony said, using his joking tone but was really serious. Because it's Thor, for god sake's, the guy didn't think actual talking would solve anything. But threats and thunder was a great way to solve problems. Tony had no idea how Asgard was still around.

Thor's eyes narrowed down at Tony and he half expected to be ridiculed or maybe shoved aside but Thor grinned and clapped Tony on the shoulder. 

"Ah, Man of Iron, you remind me of Loki at every turn!" He chuckled. 

Tony winced at the giant paw clutching his shoulder and nodded, "Yeah, cool. Thanks." He said quickly until Thor's hand let go. "Seriously, I think..." He remembered Loki's last words about waiting for his arrival. That little assuming shit. "I think we should see if Loki can help us out here. From what I hear, Loki knows his shit and has been around each realm making allies. Why not bring Loki into our little...whatever." He ended lamely. 

Thor's grin went warm and he studied Tony for a long moment. 

"Has the Captain been causing you to see Loki as nothing more than a lonely child?"

Tony blinked, "Uh...sure."

"Then I shall have Loki brought here!" Thor boomed, raising his hammer in the air for dramatics but it still caused the genius to cringe and wait for lightening to strike everyone with deadly force. Also, Thor being loud alerted the others in the tower and soon the room was filled with wary, half awake superheroes. 

"It's just Thor." Clint sighed, lowering his bow. He glanced over at the bar and Asgardian mead. "And he's been drinking, nice going Stark."

"The guy needed something. He looked like someone set his poor little cape on fire and then pissed on it." Thor lovingly touched his red cape with a deep frown. "Sorry, anyway. Since we're all here." Tony clapped and grabbed everyone's attention. "Odin hates us and doesn't care about us. The world is coming to an end by Fate, some douche Loki met. And Thor is gonna bust Loki out of jail and he's going to try and help us." He said in one long breath, "And questions? Nope? Good, Thor and I are going to continue drinking while you all get ready then we'll go to SHIELD." With that he turned and poured Thor another drink, who smiled and clinked it against Tony's before it vanished down his throat. 

"What." Steve said slowly. "I didn't get that."

"We're going to convince Fury to let Loki stay here."

"What the hell have you been drinking?!" Clint yelled, startling the half awake team. "Stupid Juice? Loki's a-"

"Loki's still my brother and I don't see why he cannot redeem himself to stay under the Man of Iron's watchful gaze." Thor growled low. "Even Odin does not see Loki as a threat to your planet anymore."

"Cap! Please." Clint spun to face Steve with a pleading look. But like that one breakfast with Tony, Steve was certain Loki was just lonely and had no real ill intentions towards them anymore. Natasha and Bruce were tense but silent. They followed Captain America and seeing as this was Tony's tower, they had no choice. And they were deathly afraid of Thor when you offended him and his brother. 

"I agree with Thor-" Clint went to protest but one stern very Captain America glare and his words died on his lips, "There's six superheroes living under this roof and if that doesn't straight forward tell Loki we aren't joking around then Asgard and a glass cell at SHIELD is one step away, literally." Seeing as Thor can transfer Loki to either two of those places in a blink of an eye. "Loki has changed, maybe not for the full hearted hero we are," Tony snorted, "But he can't harm us." Steve turned to Clint who looked strung up but defeated at the same time, "His spear from that attack has been destroyed, Clint. We saw that. We have eyes everywhere on Loki and he can't harm you."

"If it causes you to relax, Loki will remain in my chambers where I can keep an eye on him." Thor cut in. 

"You kinky bastard." Tony whistled, causing Thor to look at him, "Asgard doesn't have rules against that?"

Steve sighed, "Tony, stop. The only problem we have is Fury. He isn't going to take too kindly to stealing Loki and keeping him under the tower built for superheroes."

~*~*~*~

"Like I give a flying damn what you knuckleheads do with Loki." Fury said after hearing (without interrupting, a new feat) Steve and Thor vehemently explain they needed Loki. They thought it was wise to hide the fact the world was going to end sometime in the future. Tony was pretty sure Steve was red in the face from trying to explain himself without using his demanding 'you-should-listen-to-me-and-no-one-else' voice on Fury. 

Everyone standing there went deadly silent and Fury slowly looked at each Avenger with amusement (Tony really needed to keep a camera on hand for these impossible moments) but his lips remained in a very serious line. 

"Sir?" Steve questioned. 

"Get him out of here, Rogers!" Fury straightened and looked at the blonde solider like he was an idiot. "He's a pain in my ass and I barely have enough patience with Stark as it is. Loki seems to want to drive me to suicide and is very persistent to make all of my people wonder why they're still alive."

Wow, Loki making every single cold-hearted agent at SHIELD wanting to blow their brains out? Nice, that was kind of scary but instead Tony lacked the usual worry for human beings and smirked, silently thanking Loki for being awesome with his annoying ability. The team didn't waste any time and two SHIELD agents led Thor and Tony to Loki's cell.

The God inside stood elegantly with a hint of a dangerous smirk on his blood red lips as the glass doors whooshed open and he sauntered out, poisonous green eyes locked on Tony. In return, the billionaire couldn't move a muscle and he wondered briefly if this was how mice felt before the snake struck with its' deadly fangs. Tony, if he had a clone of himself, wanted to turn very slowly towards his other self and go 'really? A mouse?' Instead he figured mice didn't have enough brain waves to actually think 'Oh, shit' and considering Loki a snake was just-

"Hello again, Stark." Loki purred. The silky voice was closer than it should've been. Tony blinked and found the dark haired god in his personal bubble. He took a step back, even going as far as placing a hand on Loki's armored chest so he didn't move with him. Loki glanced down at the hand but said or did nothing, like maybe twist his wrist off or something drastic like that. 

"Lovely that you are, once again, right." Tony greeted, voice low and upset. Loki grinned, it was bright and showed all of his extremely white teeth before Thor placed a heavy hand on both of their shoulders and forced them out of the room and outside where the rest of the team was. 

The team looked various states of emotion and stances, ranging from confident (Steve), nervous (Bruce), calculated (Natasha) and downright hate (Clint). But they all nodded at Loki and went into three separate Stark vehicles. Tony drove his own car and was accompanied by Thor and Loki who sat in the back and talked in hushed voices. 

 

Tony had plenty of space and bedrooms to occupy with another person but Thor was adamant that Loki reside in his chambers so the team would feel more calm. The team sort of didn't believe it would keep Loki from slaughtering them all until Loki finally spoke up about everything. 

"If I wanted to slaughter every single one of you pitiful mortals, it would have been accomplished months ago. I may not be your battlefield mate but I can help with what exactly you are going against with villains."

"Because you are one!" Clint shouted, "Why's everyone bowing down to this nut job? Am I the only one that is seeing this as a bad idea?"

"Jesus, Clint." Tony rubbed at his face, patience lost, "The guy is staying. Get used to it. JARVIS is in control here, he isn't afraid to sound the alarm if Loki so much as flicks his hair in the wrong direction," Loki frowned and touched his black hair that stopped at the nape of his neck. "Chill out, alright?" His voice was rising in volume and the tone was full of annoyance that not many of the team has ever heard. "Loki has legit reason to be here and news to talk about. So..." He waved his hand, "Shut the fuck up and listen." 

"Well then." Natasha said softly. "We aren't here with open arms." She turned her sharp attention to Loki who was ironically standing by the window he threw Tony out of prior to a year ago. "But we are commanded to get along." 

"Glad that's settled." Steve ran a hand through his hair, standing awkwardly beside Bruce who was drinking tea and not looking at anyone at all. "Tony says you have news."

Loki took his damn time responding and even Tony wanted to shake the man or threaten him with the Hulk even though he's heard the story. Just as Loki finally gave in and faced the Avengers, mouth parted to flow his words together enough for daft mortals to understand, Tony stood abruptly and ignored the way Loki's eyes snapped to him. 

"I'm out." He called, walking quickly for the stairs that led him to his lab. "I'm a busy man, blah blah blah. Get me when dinner is ready or..." he waved his hand vaguely and ignored when both Steve and Loki went to step toward him. With Steve, it ached in Tony's heart because his blonde leader was so fucking oblivious and he automatically cringed at Loki's need to intervene. He vanished down the steps without another word and locked himself inside, telling JARVIS to mute for the next five hours.


	4. The Truth

Jarvis alerted him to a visitor before the doors opened and before the figure could so much as breath, Tony was there to speak first.

"Don't say a word. Leave me alone." 

"You don't want to talk about your undying love for Steve?" Natasha wondered, pulling a stool across Tony and rested her elbows on the table. 

"Please don't call it that." Tony cringed, staring down at the sketch of whatever he was making. It looked like a sketch of his armor but now it sort of looked like a robot version of Steve. Tony even managed to put the stupid star and stripes on his shirt. He groaned and covered his face in his hands, feeling miserable and on edge. "How was the Loki talk?"

Natasha looked clearly amused and Tony wanted to throw a balled up piece of paper at her but that was an 'okay to attack him', probably. 

"Don't switch the subject on me. It might work on everyone else _but_ me." She raised an eyebrow but he had nothing to contract to that. "Now, when did this crush start because even I missed all the signs."

"It's been a really long time." He replied, unable to hold it back. No one knew except for Jarvis and that can only go so far since his A.I. didn't really know shit about relationship advice. "This shit is making me feel like a school girl, Nat."

"Why don't you just tell Steve?"

Tony removed his hands from his face and stared at her, mouth gaping open and she looked truly confused. 

"Are you kidding me? Tell Steve! The poor guy will have a heart attack and die! Then who the hell is going to make sure we take the right carbs daily and to look both ways before we cross the street on our weekly walks to the park?" Okay, his voice went a bit scathing and rude but Natasha didn't seem to notice. "Just...no. We have a crisis going on. My childhood crush isn't going to know I am in love with him."

Natasha held his eyes for an intense moment before she stood up without another sound or word, just walked out and that worried him more than anything. 

"Don't hint it to him!" He called after her but she only shot him an unimpressed glance before vanishing up the stairs. "Goddamn it, Stark." He muttered to himself as he went back to feeling pitiful and buried his face in his hands again. 

Only to fall asleep and when he finally moved, his neck and back muscles were stiff and he grunted like an old man, rubbing a callused hand at the tight muscles and stumbled up the stairs to his bedroom. The entire tower was silent so he figured everyone was out so he decided before he fell asleep for the next 10 hours, he'd feed himself or he'd feel worse later. Just as he was rummaging in the cabinets for Clint's favorite cereal bars, a looming presence caused him to fumble with the package before getting the scent of Steve's fresh shampoo and he calmed down but it did nothing to help his speeding heart. 

"Natasha hinted something was wrong with you."

Fuck you, Natasha. 

"Nope."

"Is it because of Loki?" Steve asked softly, voice hinting at concern and goddamn if Tony wasn't sick of that shit. He tore into the package with his teeth and spit the paper into the trash can before facing Steve and biting aggressively into the bar. His teeth scraped unpleasantly against each other and he probably looked like an angry cow chewing like he was but Steve's kind face didn't change but those damn expressive eyes were staring into his soul. 

"No, it isn't because of that crazy nut job."

"Tony, you were the one that mentioned-"

"Look!" He threw the bar into the can, sort of regretting that because it was pretty good. "It's not about Loki...or...or anything, okay?" He needed to make up an excuse before Steve saw through him. "This whole end of the world fiasco is pretty terrifying." He let out a weak chuckle. 

"Yeah, I know." Steve tried for a light smile but it fell as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "But we're the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes...we can survive anything."

Tony nodded, looking up at the perfect man standing before him. Tall, blonde and gorgeous and how he wished he'd swallow his pride and admit he liked Steve more than a leader and teammate. He tapped at the reactor, calmed by its light and presence but it was just a sad exchange for the actual light and want in his life, standing right there oblivious as the day he woke up from the ice. 

"Anyway, it's late for a solider like yourself...beauty sleep and all that." That earned Tony an affection smile that hit him low in the gut. "Night, Steve." He paced out of the room and down the other hallway, pressing himself against the cool panel just as said solider ambled by, rubbing at his rumbled hair and disappearing in his bedroom. Tony let out a sigh and let his head hit the wall, shocking himself into moving and forgetting how idiotic he was acting. 

"Tell me, are your teeth still intact?" Loki's silky voice caused his muscles to react and he swiped his hand out towards the God, but Loki was faster and gripped Tony's wrist between his thumb and index finger. Tony spun as best we could, to face Loki, panting as his heart tried to re-start at the scare. 

"Fuck, Loki. You scared me shitless." He cursed, breathing in quickly and yanking his wrist out of Loki's loose grip. "Don't do that." He warned. 

Loki let out a dark chuckle, "You two are so pathetic."

Tony glared, "Shouldn't you be strapped to Thor's bed?"

Loki smirked, deadly and seductive, "Oh, darling. I rather be tied to yours."

Tony's expression clearly showed his disgust because the God before him laughed. 

"Oh, do lighten up, Stark. In the end, your silly little infatuation won't matter in the least."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony growled low, "Planning on killing our leader, asshole?"

Loki's amused expression went dark and he reached out with a death grip on Tony's shoulder, long fingers digging painfully in his shoulder blade and the shorter man couldn't help hissing in pain and bending to the side to ease the ache. Tony could see Loki's eyes darken further, lips pulling into a dangerous smirk that fueled some flame in his belly and wasn't that messed up? His traitorous body couldn't care less, apparently. 

"I would never hurt any of your precious mates, Stark. Assuming I am the bad guy will cause the end to be something horrendous and will only end in your cries." With that said, the fingers inched out of his skin and he let go altogether. Tony straightened, rubbing at his now sore shoulder. 

"It's already going to end in tears, you fucker." He spat, "The fucking world, my world, is coming to an end!"

"Yet your dear Captain is set you all will survive." Loki mused, head tilting and his dark hair splayed to the side, showing Tony the long pale column of his throat. 

"Steve's an idiot." Tony snarled, "Of course he wants our hopes to stay high." He gripped his hair in the sudden wave of hopelessness. "Fuck. I can't handle this right now."

Loki's amusement vanished and he looked absolutely still and serious. 

"I don't mean disrespect with my jesting, Tony Stark." Loki said, green eyes pools of genuine emotion. "I am merely trying to get you to lighten up."

Tony snorted, "Gee, thanks. Let's joke about my flimsy mortal life. Not only am I 42 and inching closer to 50...hell, 60! My wonderful yet shitty life is being ripped apart like 30 years sooner." He retorted. 

Something pinched on Loki's face but it was smoothed within seconds as he shifted his weight and Tony finally saw what exactly the God was wearing; red silk pajama pants and a loose grey t-shirt, which were both Thor's and laying so loose on Loki's small frame that it was sad. 

"Not every human will be taken from this life."

"Whatever. I don't care. I'm not telling Steve and I'm not having heart to heart talks with you. Defiantly not you." He turned away to head for his bed but a light hand on his sore shoulder caused him to pause. A coolness settled into the aching joints and when he shrugged off the offending limb, his shoulder felt brand new. He didn't look over at Loki, just kept walking until he was safely in his room and cuddling his spare pillow, a look of utter defeat etched on his face.


End file.
